Dear Diary
by MissKissy15
Summary: When Kendall reads Katie's Diary what Kendall find? And what will he do with the information he has found?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary: A James Diamond and Katie Knight Story.

CHAPTER 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Man, why did I let mom talk me in to getting a diary? How could I let her persuade me to write in a pink fury book? A book with no lock, a book that anyone could read and they would know my deepest darkest secrets. I told mom getting a diary is a bad idea, that once Kendall gets his hands on this he'll use it against me. But no; don't listen to your daughter she's crazy, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Grrrrr, Sometimes being the smallest in the house sucks; especially when you're trying to guard your dairy from your nineteen year old big brother and dumb his friends._

End of Entry

Katie's POV

I just kicked Kendall out my bedroom because he was looking through my stuff. Once I got him out I ran down stairs to the kitchen were mom was making dinner. "Kendall tried to read my diary again. Mom… Mom…MOM!" She looked towards me '' He said he won't stop trying until he knows every one of my secrets. He even has Carlos, Logan, and James helping him. "

She laughed "You can't actually think that a sweet boy like Kendall is capable of such a mean thing like that. He's you brother, you're his sister, he loves and would never actually read your diary." She told me with a smile that said "I'm so proud."

How could I pop her bubble, without hurting her and making her think she's a bad parent? She thinks Kendall is an angel, a gift from above, a breath of fresh air. BUT he's not! He's gotten himself in trouble so many times, he done unnameable things. I should know I'm the one that gets him out of trouble. (Don't think it's free, because it's not. He pays me to get him out of trouble.)

As I thought mom kept talking "NO! I raised you two better why would he want to use your dairy to get back at you?"

"Well there was that one time when I put inching powder in his boxers." I laughed "Or when I completely embarrassed him in front of these girls, by telling them about his special blanket. Oh! And the time I dyed his hair purple. WOW! I'm good." As I told mom about a few of the many things I did to Kendall she stared at me, I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Okay then, maybe we should talk to him, and tell him not to read your diary." I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and tried to stay calm "Kendall, come down stairs please. I have to talk to you."

Kendall came from upstairs with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah mom" He turned to me and smiled a devious smile at that.

Kendall sat down in the chair across from me. "Kendall" my mother began "have you been trying to read your sisters diary?"

"Yes I have read Katie's diary."

The fact that he said that he read my diary flew right past me at first, but a few minutes later it hit me "WHAT!" I stood up and looked at him "YOU DID WHAT?"

"You heard me lover girl. I read your diary and wow, I was enlightened on the things my seventeen year old sister thinks." He pulled out my diary and dropped it on the table "Wow Katie if James knew what you had in there?" He laughed

"You wouldn't" I said through closed teeth "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Actually I already have." He said flashing his cellphone at me

"Exactly what was in her diary that you told James?" Mom asked with her arms crossed giving him THE LOOK.

He laughed" Only the stuff that was about him; wait that would be everything."

I looked at him through tearing eyes "No. You wouldn't do that to me. No. You would never read my diary. You had so many opportunities but you never did. No. You didn't." I began crying, tears falling down from my brown eyes down my cheek. I grabbed my diary from the table "I HATE YOU KENDALL "


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary: A James Diamond and Katie Knight Story.

CHAPTER 2

JAMES POV

I was sitting in a beach chair by the pool. I just finished arguing with my mom about how I needed a girlfriend. She said that I need to get out the house more. That I need to find a girl that would make me happy so that one day we could get married and give her grandchildren. I mean not that I don't want a girlfriend, I mean I do boy do I really want a girlfriend; I'm mostly concerned about my mom asking me for grandchildren. I'M ONLY NINETEEN YEARS OLD! I'M NOT READY TO HAVE KIDS! I NEVER EVEN HAD SEX BEFORE! WHY WOULD I WANT KIDS?

Not only do I not have a girlfriend but she wants a girl that makes me happy? The only girl that I ever got close to, that I would ever say makes me happy would be Katie. I know it's weird but Katie has always been there for me. She's super smart, kind, caring, and is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. With her chocolate colored hair, her brown eyes, her nice tan, and her curves. Her body is amazing; like no other body I've ever seen, and believe me girls are all over me, I've seen a lot of girls, but she is the most beautiful.

Kendall would be furious if he knew that I had feelings for Katie. He would wonder what's gotten into me. What is going on in my head? Then again if Katie were to find out how I felt and what I think about her. I wonder how she feels about me.

With the sun beaming down on me, the heat on my skin it felt so nice. My tan was getting better. Katie was so right the Cuda tanning spray just doesn't look as good as a real tan.

"James your cell phone is in the living room ringing. Your father is getting really annoyed with the sound please answer it so your father can stop complaining."

"Okay mom." I got up from where I was sitting and walked into the house. I saw my mother; Brook Diamond; in the dining room setting up the table and my father; David Diamond; was sitting on the sofa with a can of soda in his hand.

"James. Please answer your phone it's annoying me." He said looking at the screen of the television.

"Sorry dad"

"No problem son "

I grabbed my phone and walked back out to the pool. I sat back down in the chair and looked at who was calling. It was Kendall. "Kendall? Wondering why he's calling?"

PHONE CONVERSATION

Me: Hey Kendall

Kendall: Hey dude! Guess what.

Me: What?

Kendall: I found Katie's diary! You'll never believe what's in here!

I had to ask, I really wanted to know. Me: Is there anything in there about me?

Kendall: Funny you should ask. (Kendall starts laughing)

Me: What? What's so funny?

Kendall: On every page is something about you.

Me: really?

Kendall: Yeah! Okay listen to this:

Katie's Diary Entry

_Dear diary,_

_It's a week till my seventeenth birthday, and I only want one thing. You see I've had a crush on a boy since I was really little, but this boy is Kendall's friend. No not friend more like best friend since kindergarten. I would never tell Kendall that I like his best friend because he would freak._

_His best friend… well… his name is James David Diamond._

_James is the same age as my brother Kendall; nineteen; although James doesn't really act his age at times he is a real sweet heart. He's really nice then again he was always really nice to me. That's kind of how we became really good friends. I could talk to him about anything, EVEN guy advice. Even though I like James I can't let him know so I have to date other guys. None of them compare to James._

_As I grow up I wished that I could date him. That he would see how much he means to me._

_He would see the way I feel about him, but he never ever noticed. For a guy that has dated almost every girl in Hollywood; that says he can get any girl he wants, the boy that says that he knows women so well._

_He couldn't see that for the past seventeen years that I've loved him with my heart._

_Yes Diary! I said it I'm in love with James David Diamond, my brother's best friend! I love him with all my heart and thank God for a best friend like him, but he will never see me that way. Maybe if I were a little pretty like all the other girls he dated._

_Oh well. It doesn't matter. I don't think I can ever take my mind off of him. He's just to perfect._

_I mean I've never met a guy who is sweet, kind, caring, funny, great stile, someone who knows me better than anyone else, and is so HOT._

_Well Kendall asked if James could sleep over and well mom said yeah. And James is here so well I got to go. Bye_

_LOVE:_

_Katlynn MARIE KNIGHT _

Kendall: Wow isn't that funny. She so digs you, like she has feelings for you. (Kendall laughs again)

James: She has feelings for me.

Kendall: Yeah.

James: um…well…I'm coming over is that okay?

Kendall: yeah dude. I would show you what else she wrote, but she took her diary back.

James: Um…I'll be there in ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katie's POV

How could he do this? He's my brother; he isn't supposed to read my diary! How could he tell James? I was lying in bed crying trying to figure out a way to tell James that Kendall was lying. Thinking of how to cover up a truth that was so well hidden. As I thought I found many lies I could say, but very few he would believe.

"This is hopeless! Kendall is the worst brother ever!" I said to myself as I sat up. I walked to my window in my bed room, thinking about how I enjoyed the fact that we lived right on the beach. I looked out my window at the waves watching them crash on to the shore. I opened my window to smell the fresh sea air. Oh how I love the beach.

And at the very moment was when I decided that I had to get away, not forever, but for just enough time to calm down. To relax, I went to my dresser drawer opened it and pulled out my bathing suit. I changed into my blue and white bikini, and put on a pair of shorts. I grabbed my backpack and filled it with my lap top, my iPod, an extra change of clothes, a few books I could read, a camera , and just in case Kendall decided to be stupid again, my dairy. I grabbed my cell phone and my house keys from my bed side table and left my bedroom.

I when down stairs to the door, I looked into the kitchen to see mom scolding Kendall. Serves him right, he should have never gone through my stuff. I really hope he gets a punishment worth laughing in his face about. I hoped as I walked out unnoticed.

-O-O-O-O-O-

As I laid flat on the sun scorched sand I began to ponder if everything that was happening was a bad thing after all. "This could be a good thing. I mean I've been meaning to tell James just how I feel. Then again what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just thinks of me as his best friends little sister and not as a girl he would ever consider dating?" I said aloud to myself while walking to the water. "I should have brought my surf board."

James had been teaching my how to surf and said I should practice this would have been the perfect time. I could go home and get it… no I don't really want to go home. I finally agreed.

JAME'S POV

I nervously knocked on the door of my best friends' beach house. I was scared nervous and happy all at the same time. What would I say to her? What would I do once I saw her? Do I dare tell her how I feel, how she makes me feel?

Then the door opened to uncover the very frustrated face of mamma Knight. "Oh, James, how are you?"

I'm good mamma Knight. Um… is Kendall home?"

"Yes James, can you follow me?"

I followed her through the living room and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table, while Kendall sat in the chair to the right of her. "James, sit down."

"Um…okay." I sat in the chair across Kendall.

"James, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them quickly and honestly. Okay?"

I nodded this wasn't surprising to me. You see Kendall's mother is a district attorney. So when we kids got into trouble she would question us as if we were on the stands. Like if we were under oath.

She stood up and walked around the table. "Mr. Diamond, you know the defendant well. Correct?"

"Yes…"

"How would you describe your relationship with the defendant?"

"We're best friends."

"For how long have you and the defendant been best friends?"

"Well-"

I didn't get to finish answering the question because Kendall stood up and Yelled "Objection! How do these questions even pertain to what we are discussing? Why are you asking questions you already know the answer to?"

"I am trying to see exactly where Mr. Diamond stands on his relationship with you Mr. Knight! So if you would kindly SIT DOWN. And let me finish questioning the witness…" Kendall quickly sat down as his mother continued. "Okay Mr. Diamond, answer the question. How long have you and the defendant been best friends?"

"Since Kindergarden"

"Mr. Diamond, James, tell me has the defendant ever tried to take his little sisters diary and read it?"

"Um… Well…Yes"

"And is it true that this morning Kendall Francis Knight called you in order to tell you that he had gotten the diary?"

"well-"

"Is it true that Mr. Knight read you a dairy entry? Knowing that it would break his sisters' heart?"

"Well… "

"Answer the questions Mr. Diamond!"

"Yes! He called me. He did read me a diary entry. And I'm 100% sure he knew what he was doing would get Katie really pissed at him."

"Mr. Diamond did you have any part in the theft of this book?"

"No mame. I didn't know about it until Kendall called me."

"Mr. Diamond I have no more questions. You're free to go." I let out a sigh of relief; unfortunately Kendall was going to get a very big punishment for what he did. "Mr. Knight your found guilty! You're sentenced to one month of grounding. No television, No video games, No Music, and No Phone. You are to go straight to school and you are to come straight back home. Do you understand? "

"Yes mom" Kendall said under his breath

"Now go apologize to your sister for what you did!"

Kendall got up from the table "Can I still talk to Carlos, Logan, and James?"

"No now go upstairs and apologize to your sister, then march your way right to your room and wait till dinners ready!"

"Yes mom"

After giving Kendall' his "jail sentence" I asked mamma Knight if it would be ok if I went and talk to Katie. Of course with her loving, friendly smile said "Yes James, you can go talk to Katie, but please watch what you say." I nodded

I followed her out the kitchen into the living room and was about to walk upstairs when Kendall came flying down, knocking me over. "KATIE'S GONE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"KATIE'S GONE!"

I saw I had pushed James down when I was running down the stairs. "Sorry James." I stretched out my hand and pulled him up when he grabbed it.

"What do you mean Katie's gone!?" mom yelled in fear

"She's not in her room and she's not anywhere upstairs. Her Backpacks gone and her clothes drawer are opened. She left, and it's my fault. If I would have never read her diary she would be home safe and sound." I felt horrible. "I'm a terrible brother."

* * *

**JAMES'S POV**

"She's gone? " I went upstairs to Katie's room "Katie?" She was gone, but I could tell not for good. I've known Katie for a long time and I know if she were to run away she would take way more than she did. "Her Lap tops gone, her iPod, and cellphone. At least she was smart enough to take her cell phone. We can contact her if means necessary."

I walked over to the open drawer, at first I looked away. I mean wouldn't you if you were looking into a girls underwear drawer. But hey I'm a guy; why not enjoy the site while I can. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary missing. Although I was more concentrated on the underwear sets she had.

I finally walked away from the dresser drawer, and let me tell you it took a lot of will power not to go back.

I sat on her bed, she was prolly pissed off. I know I would be if someone read my journal then called up the deeply in love with and told what I wrote I would be pissed.

"I feel so bad for Katie" before I walked over to her window and looked out at the water, I looked at the photographs that were on her nightstand.

There was a picture in a picture frame with pencils, rulers, and scissors of her, Kendall, and her mom at her 8th grade graduation. It was the picture I took of them. And boy did Katie look stunning at her graduation.

Then in a beach picture frame there was a picture of us at the beach that was taken about a month ago. We were all in our bathing suits and had just come out of the water. Logan, and Carlos were standing next to each other, Kendall was running after them, I was walking out of the water with Katie on my shoulders. She was giggling and had a huge smile on her face.

The third picture in a heart picture frame was a picture of her, Kendall, Mama Knight, and Mr. Knight when she was 5 years old. You see Mr. Knight died, after getting into a car accident. A drunk driver hit him right on, and he was hurt really bad, when Katie got to the hospital all she could do was say goodbye. He said he was holding on just for a little bit longer so he could see his baby girl and so he could tell her he loved her.

The forth picture was in a circle picture frame and it had a picture of Kendall giving Katie a hug. Both of them smiling and giggling. It was a picture frame Kendall had hand made for her last year for her birthday. He said he wanted to make her something special not just buy her something and rap it.

The very last picture on the night stand shocked me. It was in a rectangle picture frame and it had hearts all over it. In that specific picture frame were 5 small pictures of me and her from a photo booth we had went to in the mall. In the first picture she was sitting on my lap facing the camera, I had my arms wrapped around her stomach, and she had her arms on wrapped around my arms. I had my chin on her shoulder, and she had her head tilted just a little to the left. It was a nice picture, we were both smiling and she looked so happy. In the second picture she was sitting on my lap sideways. She had her arms wrapped around my neck; my left arm was supporting her making sure she didn't fall backwards and my right arm was resting on her knee. It was support to be a nice picture but right at the very last minute instead of smiling, we both made a funny face. We both laughed and smiled at each other. The third picture we took by accident. I turned to rest my back on the of the booth wall. She was straddling me, I had my hands on her hips and she had a hand resting on the wall next to me. I pulled her closer to me; the look on her face was so seductive. And I'd have to say she was really turning me on. The forth picture we were sitting next to each other. She was blowing a kiss into the camera while I was flexing my muscles. She looked really cute too. That day she had her hair in 2 ponytails and was wearing a pink tang top with skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, she had on her favorite purple converse. The last picture was a picture of me kissing her. I was sitting sideways, and she had her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. My arms were wrapped around her waist, and I was pulling her as close as possible to me. I kissed her that day with so much passion that even after we took the picture we kept kissing each other. I didn't think anything of it, I mean I liked her but her liking me was out of the question.

To think that Katie is deeply in love with me. That she said it herself she LOVES me. Why didn't I see it sooner?

I walked to the window and looked out at the water, and then I noticed a girl. She was just standing there, looking out at the water. She looked amazing in her bathing suite, that's when I noticed that stand at the shore of the beach not doing anything but looking out at the water was Katie. Katie, the love of my life, the girl of my dreams was stand on the beach.

I had to go to her and tell her tell her exactly how I feel, how she makes me feel.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"I put on my bathing suit for no reason." I said "I'm not even in the mood to go in the water."

I sat at the shore staring out at the water. It's beautiful; this would be perfect if James were here. But he's not; I bet he's really disgusted by the thought of me liking him. I mean I'm like his little sister, He's like my big brother, how could I like him? I thought to myself.

Even the thought of him rejecting me hurts, how could I have let my feelings go this far? Why didn't I stop them? I began to cry. I don't even think I could face him. What will he say when he sees me? How will he react? How will I react? I'm so scared; I just don't want to get hurt again, especially not by him. I can't lose him, no I won't lose him. He means too much to me. I have to talk to him.

I stood up and grabbed my bag" I have to talk to him and tell him how I feel. Face to face, tell him that I don't care if he likes me or not I still want to be friends and I don't want to mess up our friendship. I have to beg him not to be acquired around me. To just act like Kendall didn't say anything to him. Yes! That's what I'll do!"

I began to walk home, trying to find what to say. I could feel the sand between my toes each step a walked. I could feel pressure building up behind my eyes. "I'll take the back door; make my way through the living room, then go up the stairs." I was planning how to get in and out of my house undetected.

I walked up to my house, and opened the sliding glass door. I began to giggle at a memory I had.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and I were playing with the sand from behind my house. I was five and the boys were seven._

_"Kendall" Logan said upset "Don't put the flag on the top of the sand castle until after it's done being made."_

_"Why not?" Kendall said putting the flag on anyways_

_"Because that's not the way you do it!"_

_"Who said? It's my sand castle if I want to put my flag at the top right now I can."_

_Logan who was irritated stopped arguing with Kendall about the petty flag. Carlos had just brought a bucket of water over to his sand castle. He told me he had seen a castle with water all around it on the TV. I was amazed._

_James was farthest from the group, he was sitting all alone trying to make a sand castle._

_"You need water silly…" I told him bring him a bucket of water. I was five at the time my hands were small and I wasn't so strong, so I was pretty much struggling to bring him this bucket of water._

_"Oh…"James said looking down at his castle "Thank you Katie." He smiled his million dollar smile. (And yes even as a little boy James David Diamond had the best looks. He still had the best smile, the best hair, and the best looks.)_

_Well I was struggling to bring him the water and I guess I accidentally tripped over my own feet and the bucket of water fell right on his head, all over his hair. He was so mad "KATIE!"_

_"Oh… I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to, it was heavy and I tripped."_

_James looked so mad, and it didn't make it any better that Kendall, Logan, and Carlos started laughing at him. "You're going to get it Katie!"_

_I ran to the house as fast as I could, James right behind me. I reached the house first and closed the glass door; well I guess James didn't see that I closed the door because he ran right into it._

_Mom had heard the huge THUMP when James ran into the door and she came to check on us. When she found us, James was laying on the floor with his nose bleeding and his face swollen and red. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were just staring at him bleed, and me well I was on the other side of the glass door laughing so hard. I was crying._

_After mom cleaned James's nose and gave him an ice pack I decided that I would apologize. I felt so bad. "Jamie…" I said to the adorable boy sitting on the sofa with a bag of frozen French fries on his face._

_He removed the bag to look at me "What?" He said irritated_

_"I'm sorry," I began to cry "I didn't mean to, I tripped and the water fell on you. But then I closed the door and you ran into it. Now your hurt and you have a booboo." I began to cry harder_

_"Come here Katie." James said smiling at me. I sat down next to him and looked down. "Why were you laughing at me when I ran it to the door?" He asked with a slightly hurt voice_

_I began to laugh again, and I could tell he was getting angry "because you looked funny."_

_"Why do you think I looked funny!?"_

_"When you ran into the door you face was squished against the glass and you looked funny. I couldn't help but laugh. I'm sorry I made you feel bad but I couldn't help it." I said giggling and smiling a toothy smile._

_"I don't get how that's funny?!" he said a little mad_

_"Look." I ran to the glass door and opened it. After going outside I closed it and put my face on the glass. I started making funny faces just to make him laugh. And it worked. I came back inside and James was on the floor laughing_

_"You looked funny!"_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

I began to think about that day, as I walked into the house. That night Logan, Carlos, and James were supposed to spend the night at our house, but instead Logan and Carlos went home and mom drove Kendall and me to James's house so we could sleep over there. That night was the first night I had ever slept in the same bed with James.

I had a bad dream and Kendall wouldn't wake up. So I went to James room and asked to stay with him. I was going to get my sleeping bag but James asked me if I could sleep next to him. I didn't mind, and since that day I've always slept in James's bed when I sleep over at his house.

I wonder why he asked me to stay in his bed with him.

When I walked into the house I could hear talking coming from the living room, I heard mom, and Kendall, and I heard footsteps coming the stairs.

"Um… Mama Knight… I found Katie, she must have been really mad so I guess to burn of some of that anger she went down to the beach. I'm going to go talk to her and most likely we'll hang out at the beach for a little bit together. After I promise I'll bring her home, I won't let her out of my site until she has stepped into the house. Okay?" It was James's voice

"So you'll watch her?" I heard my mom say

" Yes." He answered back

"You'll make sure she's safe, and that she doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes, she won't go anywhere without me at her side."

"You love her back." I almost fainted when I heard my mom say those words.

"What?"

"You heard me. You love her, that's way you try to protect her all the time, you're always around her. When she's sad you comfort her, you love trying to make her laugh. You act completely dumb just to get a reaction from her. You would do anything to make her happy. And you can't say that's not true because I've heard you tell Kendall, Logan and Carlos that's you would. You Love her. Why did you hide it?"

My mom was making sense I never realize how protective of me he really is. How he's the one to always make me feel better when I'm sad, He tries so hard to make me laugh. I never realized it, how could I not realize it? And he told the guys he would do anything to make me happy? Maybe he does love me back or maybe he's just being a really good best friend.

"I have to go…um…talk to Katie… because she needs someone to talk to… she's all alone …and stuff."

He was getting nervous I could hear it in his voice; I know when he's trying to hide something.

"Answer her damn it!" My brother yelled at James.

"It's complicated and I have to get to Katie."

What's so complicated just say you love me. I thought to myself.

"James, you're just not going to give her an answer!" My brother was getting mad.

"I don't have to explain my feelings for Katie!" James yelled at my brother.

But I want you to explain! I thought

And before I could stop myself I came from behind the wall and said "Please, explain…"

* * *

**SORRY It'S LATE. REALLY LATE... **

**Review, and tell my what you think... what do you think will happen next? What would you want to happen next? did this chapter make sense, give me a honest opinion, okay? I love hearing what you guys have to say.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**James POV **

Since I was little I slept over at Kendall s' house often. So I always had clothes and anything else I may have needed in the guest room closet. It was the same thing when Kendall slept over; even when Katie slept over at my house she had extra clothes and a sleeping bag in the guest room closet. She never used it because mom said it was polite to let a girl use the bed so Kendall would either sleep on the floor in the quest room, my bed room or on the sofa. There were times though when Katie would sneak into my bedroom; actually it was all the time. Whenever she slept over she would sneak into my bedroom and would slip into bed with me. (I know what you're thinking and NOTHING ever happened.) That was another one of those things I just learned to brush off because why would Katie ever like me?

Of course since they live in a beach house I always had a pair of swimming trunks. I put my red and white swimming trucks on, then I went down stairs to the garage and grabbed mine and Katie's surf board. After putting our surfboards in the back of my red convertible I went back inside.

When I came back into the living room I found Kendall still sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his hand over his face. He was mumbling something but I didn't know what. Mama Knight was on the sofa crying, when I went over to her and said "Um… Mama Knight… I found Katie, she must have been really mad so I guess to burn of some of that anger she went down to the beach. I'm going to go talk to her and most likely we'll hang out at the beach for a little bit together. After I promise I'll bring her home, I won't let her out of my site until she has stepped into the house. Okay?"

Mama Knight looked at me and then smiled "So you'll watch her?"

I nodded" Yes."

"You'll make sure she's safe, and that she doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes, she won't go anywhere without me at her side."

Mama Knight's smile got even bigger, and then she said something I wasn't expecting her to say "You love her back."

"What?" I asked her quiet puzzled

"You heard me. You love her, that's way you try to protect her all the time, you're always around her. When she's sad you comfort her, you love trying to make her laugh. You act completely dumb just to get a reaction from her. You would do anything to make her happy. And you can't say that's not true because I've heard you tell Kendall, Logan and Carlos that's you would. You Love her. Why did you hide it?"

"I have to go…um…talk to Katie… because she needs someone to talk to… she's all alone …and stuff."

I was heading for the door when Kendall's voice stopped me, "answer her damn it!"

I turned to see Kendall next to his mom with his arms crossed "it's complicated and I have to get to Katie." I was about to turn when I felt Kendall's Hand on my shoulder

"James, you're just not going to give her an answer!" I shoved his hand off

"I don't have to explain my feelings for Katie!"

"Please, explain…" I heard a sad, scared, voice say from behind me. I turned to see Katie standing there, she wouldn't look at me. She kept staring at the floor. "I want to understand. I don't get how it's so complicated. We've always been able to understand each other. I could talk to you and you would talk to me." She walked little closer to me "James…" She began to walk towards me "Please, You don't have to do it here we could talk by ourselves."

"What! I want to know what he feels for you! So I can beat the crap out of him for feeling it!"

She looked up at Kendall giving him the dirtiest look I have ever seen her give "ALONE! Kendall! You know privacy. Oh wait you don't understand the word privacy do you?! Because if you did you would have NEVER READ MY DIARY! So yes Alone!" She looked back at the floor.

Kendall looked down, then up "I'm your big brother it's my job to know this stuff. Dads not around so I have to protect you. I technically have a right to know what's in your diary."

Katie looked up at him as if he were stupid and to my surprise so did mama Knight. Katie and mama Knight looked at each other, then back to Kendall. Katie Walked over to Kendall and looked him right in the eye; hands in a fist as if ready to punch him. "Dad had that right…" She said in a low voice "But he would have never done that to me. You're NOT dad! You have no right to go through my dairy, and you had no right to tell anyone what is in my dairy! So you know what Kendal since you think you have full right to go through my dairy since dad isn't around, mom has full right to go through your text messages and your Private messages on Facebook. And I bet she can't wait to hear about what you do with Jo on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights. Oh and she'll be able to read every time you ever sexted her. Yeah those were some pretty hot conversations so I've heard."

Kendall was angry now, and shocked all at the same time. "How did you know about those conversations? Did you go through my phone! You nose little brat!"

"No, why the heck would I want to go through your phone, God only knows what's on there. You could have porn on there for all I know…" Kendall's face turned pail. "Or you could have pictures of Jo." Katie gave a devious smile.

"How did you know about those pictures?"

"Oh don't forget those videos." Katie said looking down at her nails as if she just accomplished something.

"How did you know about those?"

"I'm your little sister it's my right, no my duty to make sure my big brother is protected at all costs." She said in a mocking voice."

"How did you know?"

"Jo is my best friend, well other than James."

"She told you about all that?"

"No, but she did tell me about the text messages."

"KENDALL KNIGHT, GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Mama Knight yelled from the Kitchen.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

After Kendall got called to the Kitchen Katie started to giggle. "What's so funny?" James asked

"Nothing, um James I was wondering" She walked over to where James was standing "can I talk to you… in my bedroom…"

James looked at her body up and down. "Do you want me to change?"

Katie made a shocked face then got even closer to James and kissed him on the cheek "No, I never want you to change." She giggles and runs upstairs, James looks at her. " Are you coming or what pretty boy?"

James rolls his eyes then runs up the stairs after her.

* * *

**So it's not much but it something lol **

**I'll make sure I write more next time :P **

**Anyways tell me what you think. I really want to know... REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE :) **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
